Past, present, future
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: Ran's dead. Shiho went to America. Shinichi and his daughter, Reina are living peacefully in Beika. But now, Shiho came back, as the teacher of Reina in Teitan Elementary School! What will happen? Will love spark? Shinichi x Shiho.. No flames please!
1. Prolouge

Yo everyone

_Yo everyone!! Yeah, it's me again.. This is my first time to write a Shiho x Shinichi story so please bear with few flaws.. I'm doing my best so feel free to criticize the story but please, no flames!!_

_I won't repeat it again in other chapters so read this carefully, I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed._

* * *

**Past, present, future**

It's been four years since the cure for the APTX4869 was created. Four years since Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho were born again. Four years since the Black Organization was finally discovered and got what they rightfully deserve. Four years since Shiho went to America to get away. And four years since Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran were married..

Yes, it was fours years ago. But.. Ran died two years after their marriage. She died because of cancer. Cancer of the breast, to be exact. She left Shinichi a beautiful young girl which they named Kudo Reina.

Shinichi was pulled out from his trip back to the past by the squeal of his only daughter, Reina, who was happily bouncing while tugging at his shirt.

"Otou-san (father) ! I'm going to be late if you keep spacing out like that! Let's go already!", whined Reina as he smiled and led her to his car. Reina had rich black tresses just like her mother Ran while she had her father's captivating blue orbs.

"Hai, hai (yes, yes), Rei-chan. Don't be too enthusiastic about it. Look, your otou-san still didn't comb his hair", Shinichi said to his daughter while pointing to his messy hair.

"Shinichi-kun, Rei-kun! Ohayou (good morning)you two.", Agasa greeted the two.

"Ohayou professor/ojii-san (grandpa)", came two simultaneous reply.

"We'll be going now, professor", Shinichi said shutting the door of his car as he stepped on the gas and sped up to Teitan Elementary School.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Beika airport:**

"_I didn't imagine myself stepping in the ground of Beika again.."_

As other passengers were met by the love of their life, one lone figure was left alone, with no love one to at least greet her.

"_I guess accepting this job is a bad thing. After the memories that happened here. I wish I won't see Him or his wife…"_

As she recomposed herself, a girl with long black hair that reach to her back and emerald eyes around her age went towards her.

"Are you Miyano Shiho, the teacher from States that will be teaching Teitan Elementary School?", the girl asked smiling.

"Yes, I believe I am Miyano Shiho", another girl with long strawberry blond hair that reach to her waist and piercing blue orbs responded coolly.

"Welcome to Beika, Miyano-san! I'm Emihara Aisha, the one who will escort you here and also one of the teachers in Teitan. Please follow me and we'll be going to your apartment.", Aisha said taking one of Shiho's luggage and leading the way. Taking one last breath, Shiho followed Aisha and hoped that she won't see Him again. For the sake of her heart..

"_Please… Please don't let me see you again… Kudo-kun.."_

* * *

**In Teitan Elementary School:**

"Ohayou Reina-chan!", yelled a first grader to Reina after she kissed her father goodbye.

"Ohayou, Kura-chan", Reina beamed to her best friend.

"Guess what Reina-chan!! We'll have a new teacher tomorrow!!"

"Really?? Who's are new sensei (teacher) ?? Is she a girl or a boy?", Reina asked as she hoped that it was a girl.

"She's a girl! And her name is Miyano Shiho-sensei!!"

"Cool!! I want to meet her!!"

* * *

_Hehehe… It's a cliffhanger!! Shiho's their teacher? Cool!!_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter! And post reviews!!_

_Signing out, Akitsuki Akira_


	2. We meet again

_Up to the second chapter guys!! Yeah, in this chapter... Hell no I will tell you!! Read it first!! And guess what I want you to do? I WANT R-E-V-I-E-W-S!! _

_Hope you all like it!!_

* * *

"Otou-san! Hurry up! We have a new teacher today!", Reina yelled stuffing her toast in her mouth while watching her father put his detective badge in which read, "Superintendent Kudo Shinichi".

"Really? You have a new teacher? Who is she?"

"Her name is Mi-", she said however her voice was cut off by the ring of Shinichi's cell phone.

"Hello. Oh, good morning- What? Another crime scene to look into? Okay. Meet you there in five minutes.", Shinichi sighed as he ended the call with a beep.

"Sorry, Rei-chan. Your uncle just called me. I need another death to investigate to. Better finish your breakfast in the car.", he said looking sorry as his daughter nodded.

"Just tell me about your new teacher when I fetch you, kay?", Shinichi said as his daughter gave him a peck in the cheek.

"Hai, otou-san", Reina said waving to her father as Kura approached her.

"Hayaku, hayaku (faster, faster), Reina-chan! The bell will ring soon and then we'll finally see our new teacher!", Kura squealed practically dragging a sweat-dropping Reina towards their classroom.

"Your so happy today Kura-chan", Reina said still sweat-dropping as Kura started jumping up and down around her.

"I just can't wait to see her! I mean, we barely have new teacher around here, you know? I really, really, really wanna see her!!", Kura shouted as Reina and her classmate's cringed from the volume.

"We know now, Kura-chan. Now please lower your voice down before Emihara-sensei will hear you", Reina said.

* * *

**Inside the principal's office**

"Everyone, meet our new staff, Ms. Miyano Shiho", Aisha introduced Shiho to the other staffs of the school.

"Nice to meet you, Miyano-san!", everyone chorused feeling happy for having a new _hot_ teacher around. Well… In the male's case that is.

"I told you the new teacher is hot", a male teacher whispered to his companion but stopped when Aisha glared at him.

"And I expect _everyone_ to treat her well, am I understood?", Aisha said still glaring at the male teacher as Shiho had an amused expression an her face.

"_Wow… This girl sure is tough.."_

"She's tougher than the principal when she's angry", a teacher said smiling as the others nodded.

**Ringggg, ringgggg!! **(A/N: I'm having difficulty with this sighs)

"Anyway, I'll lead you to your first class, Miyano-san!", Aisha said pulling her arm back to her 'happy mode'.

"T-thank you, Emihara-san", Shiho said more amused.

"Your welcome, Miyano-san and please call me Aisha-chan or anything, just not Emihara-san. I'm getting sick with it", she joked playfully slapping her arm.

"Hai, Aisha-chan if only you'll call me Shiho-chan", Shiho said as she had a small smile on her face. This girl made her remember Akemi nee-chan. With her attitude and her looks, well.. Except the eyes.

"Well then, Shiho-chan! Let's go to your class already!", she said while punching the air and speeding up as Shiho smiled again.

"_A friend with onee-chan's attitude and looks. Maybe going here wasn't bad at all"_

* * *

**Inside the classroom:**

"Hush everyone! I hear footsteps!", a random boy said as everyone scampered towards their seat, excited to see their new teacher. And soon enough, Emihara-sensei opened the classrooms door with a girl with long strawberry blond hair and blue eyes accompanying her.

"Wow.. Is she our new teacher? She's beautiful…", Kura said to Reina, not taking her eyes from the girl.

"Yes.. I have to agree. But I think I saw someone with that hair color in otou-san and okaa-san picture when they were married..", Reina said but saying the last sentence in a low whisper.

"_I swear I saw that hair in the photo album. I think it was the girl who was the bride's maid of okaa-san.. Better ask otou-san later"_

"Good morning everyone!", Aisha said.

"Good morning Emihara-sensei!"

"Class, this is your new homeroom teacher since your last teacher had to migrate to America. I want all of you to meet your new sensei, Miyano Shiho. She's from America and decided to teach here. Please welcome her warmly", Aisha said pointing to Shiho.

"Were glad to meet you, Miyano-sensei!", Reina suddenly said and beamed at her new teacher, fascinated at her. Shiho was suddenly taken aback. The girl who had greeted her looked just like Him especially her eyes. Not even knowing what she was doing, she walked towards the little girl and patted her head.

"I'm glad to meet you to, young one. What's your name?"

"_Sensei's voice is so angelic…"_

"I-I'm Kudo Reina, Miyano-sensei. Please teach me well!". Now she was caught off guard. She just HAD to teach the class of His daughter. But she quickly put back her mask and smiled more at the little kid ignoring the pain in her heart.

"Well then Kudo-san. Let's be good friends then, ne?", Shiho said winking at the girl as the other kids in the class were jealous of Reina's quick attachment to their new teacher.

"She's so friendly Reina-chan! I'm so jealous of you!", Kura pouted as Reina just smiled.

"Well then, Miyano-san. I'm going to leave the class to you now. Have a great time! And everyone, be good to your new teacher", Aisha said and left the room after the class said "Hai!!" to her.

"Okay everyone, let's proceed to our first subject, Math!", Shiho began as the whole room was filled with groans.

"But-", everybody perked up at this word.

"Since it's my first day here, I'm going to call it a free day and all of you can ask me what you want to know about me", Shiho finished as the kids cheered.

* * *

**Dismissal time:**

"Miyano-sensei is fun!" Kura exclaimed waving at Shiho as she waved back.

"You bet! She told us stories that were incredible!", Reina said.

"Reina-chan, my parents are already here. See you tomorrow!", Kura said giving one last hug to her best friend and waved goodbye.

"_That's strange. Otou-san isn't here early."_

* * *

**In Beika Police Station:**

"You've got to be kidding me! I'll finish this late Heiji! I still need to fetch my daughter from school!", Shinichi exclaimed.

"Bear with it! Heck no way I'm going to do this paperwork alone!", Heiji retorted obviously annoyed.

"Heiji!!"

* * *

**In Teitan Elementary School:**

It was dark already. Reina sat alone in the swing in the schools playground feeling very afraid.

"_Where are you, otou-san?"_

When suddenly, a thunder made her squeal in fright and rain was falling from the skies.

"_Oh no!"_

Reina quickly got her things and ran towards her school building, hoping that someone was still in it. The hallway was so dark she barely can't see anything. A gush of wind passed through her as she felt goosebumps around her body. Gulping, she walked to the direction of her classroom.

"_I hope the rumors of the white lady weren't true according to Kura-chan"_

When she already near her classroom that still had light in it, she felt something or someone touched the nape of her neck. Finally losing her cool, she let a loud scream.

Meanwhile, Shiho and Aisha were discussing about random things.

"Is it really normal for you to go home late Aisha-chan?", Shiho asked curiously while making her lesson plan for tomorrow.

"Yes, I'm fond of it. My boyfriend usually picks me up late because he coaches tennis to his tennis team", Aisha said, sighing dreamily as Shiho let out a laugh.

"So, who is your boyfriend?", she asked curiously.

"His name is-", she was cut short by a loud scream.

"That voice, it's Kudo-san!", Aisha said bolting towards the door urgently followed by Shiho. Getting out of Shiho's classroom, they saw Reina huddled up in a corner, crying.

"Kudo-san!", Shiho said picking up the crying girl and letting Reina cry in her chest.

"Why are you crying Kudo-san? And why are you here late? Your father always pick you up early.", Aisha said stroking the little girls hair.

"O-otou-san..", she started but didn't finish it as she sobbed uncontrollably. The two teachers shared worried glances.

"Don't cry. Me and your sensei are here now. C'mon, let's give you a glass of water", Shiho said as she and Aisha walked towards her classroom. After calming down, Reina narrated the whole story to her two favorite teachers.

"Don't worry Kudo-san. Your father must have gotten a very hard case and still is busy. He is a detective after all", Aisha said managing to cheer the little girl up and Shiho hid a smirk.

"_So that baka did really end up as a detective. No wonder.."_

Suddenly, the classroom's door opened to reveal a young man with glasses and chocolate hair and eyes, a tennis bag slung over his shoulders.

"Tezuka-san (A/N: I don't own him!!)!", Aisha rushed to give her boyfriend a peck in the lips.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go now", Aisha said scratching her head.

"So he is your boyfriend/So he is Emihara-sensei's boyfriend!", Shiho and Reina said simultaneously causing Aisha to sweatdropp.

"Yeah he's Tezuka Kunimitsu, my boyfriend", Aisha said hooking her arms with him as Tezuka gave a little nod.

"Go on, Aisha-chan. I'll just wait for Kudo-san's parent to come then I'll go home.", Shiho said.

"Okay, see you two tomorrow. Ja!"

After Aisha and her boyfriend left them, Shiho decided to strike a conversation to the little kid.

"Why is your father the only one who fetches you? How about your mother?", Shiho asked Reina who sat on her desk.

"Otou-san said that okaa-san went to a faraway place called Heaven so that's why he's the only one who is with me.", the little girl said as Shiho bit back a gasp.

"_Ran-san is… Dead? How? Why? When?"_

"Oh… Did you even saw the face of your mother?"

"Not personally since I didn't see her since I was 2 years old. But I saw the pictures of otou-san and okaa-san's marriage. Now that you said it sensei, I saw some girl with a hair color that is similar to yours. I think otou-san said she was okaa-san's bride's maid.", Reina replied looking at her teacher innocently as Shiho smiled.

" Your father and mothers name is Kudo Shinichi and Kudo Ran, am I correct?", she asked as Reina's eye widened.

"You know okaa-san and otou-san??"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I am a great friend of your father. And I was also Ran-san's bride's maid", Shiho said winking though the 'great friend' was a lie for her.

"_He'll never accept me to be a great friend for him. After all, I'm the one who ruined his perfect life and getting his girlfriend away from him.."_

"Really?! I knew it!", Reina cheered.

Meanwhile, Shinichi already arrived in his daughters school. Seeing the swing where his daughter usually hangs out when he fetches her is empty, he cursed as he ran towards her classroom.

"_I swear I'll kill Heiji if Reina isn't in her classroom."_

Seeing her classroom still had a light on, he opened the sliding door seeing his daughter talking to a girl who seemed to be her new teacher.

"Otou-san!", Reina yelled embracing her father as he "Ooffed!!".

"Thank God your still here", Shinichi said bringing the little girl down and turned to look at her teacher.

"_She looks somewhat familiar.. That hair, and eyes… Wait, Miyano?!"_

"Shiho is that you?", Shinichi said as he swore his jaw detached from his skull. There, infront of him, standing in all her of glory was Shiho Miyano. The girl who left for America after the Black Organization was finally captured. Her eyes were not seen because of her bangs but a smirk was visible from her porcelain face. She smirked even though she felt her heart break _again_ into a million of pieces.

"Long time no see, Kudo-kun.."

* * *

_Yippe!! A cliffie AND another chapter again!! Damn, 7 pages and 2,173 words!! My fingers are aching!! I'm gonna buy some band-aids later.. Sorry for the little OOC'ness, I can't help it!_

_WRITE SOME REVIEWS!! THE PURPLE BUTTON IS VERY LONELY!!_

_Ps. I don't own the anime BUT I own the story!!_

_Signing out, Akitsuki Akira…_


	3. The events before

__

Okay everyone! Up to the third chapter! I WANT REVIEWS!! The purple button is lonely!! Click on it!!

_Sorry for the long update, I was busy, hehehe…_

_Thanks for the people who reviewed! Here's your reply!_

_reddevil1120: Lol.. Thanks for liking the story hehe… Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

_starfruit-22: Thank you!_

_silver-mystery: Thank you! I appreciate it for understanding me hehe… You dislike her? Ran is okay for me though I don't like the Shinichi x Ran pairing.._

_I am not here right now: Thank you! You're sharp! I didn't expect anyone to notice it quickly but you noticed it, cool… She is 4 years old but you will know it in the following chapters so stay tuned!_

_aquagirl520: lol hahaha! Thank you! Here's the next chapter! And for your 'A Wish upon a star' story, put an epilogue in it!! I wanna know what happens next!_

_Aaron Leach: Thanks for the compliment!_

_Belmot: How flattering remarks! Thanks you!_

_Mizuki Ai: Thank you! For the 'san' thing, teachers in Japan can call their students anything! San and chan are just alike! _

_Now, to the story, hope you all like it!!_

* * *

Shiho expected Shinichi to slap her or even punch her for going to America without informing everybody. She knew he was worried sick. She only left a note and she left after the marriage of the two lovebirds.

Bracing for the impact of his palms, she was surprised when a pair of two strong arms wrapped itself around her.

"I missed you, Shiho", he murmured inhaling her sweet cherry blossom scent. Her eyes widened. Never in her dreams did she imagine of him embracing her.

"K-Kudo-kun…"

"Never do that again. You worried me like hell I didn't slept for one week!", he said breaking away from the hug to look at her appearance. She let her hair down up to her waist and her eyes were still as striking as before. He had to admit, she look beautiful this way. Shiho then broke away from the eye contact.

"S-sorry…", she muttered when she felt tears sting her eyes. Shinichi's hand then slowly cupped her cheek and wiped the tear that escaped her eyes.

"Don't be", he replied smiling cheekily making Shiho smile a bit.

"Otou-san and Miyano-sensei are really great friends!", Reina remarked suddenly popping up on the conversation breaking the moment. The two blushed and quickly looked away.

"Y-yes. Oh look at the time, we better go now. Shiho, do you want a ride?", Shinichi asked as he scratched his head in a Shinichi-like manner making the other adult smirk.

"You still haven't change after four years, Kudo-kun", she said taking her bag and opened the door. He scowled and shook his head.

"_The same old Miyano... Sarcastic as ever."_

"And yes, I want a ride. After all, it's your fault I was stuck here late waiting for you to pick up your daughter", Shiho added, her smirk widening if that was still possible.

"Next time get straight to the point!", Shinichi yelled taking Reina who was already fast asleep on his shoulder and followed after Shiho.

They were already in the car, silent as ever when Shiho decided to strike a conversation. Reina was asleep in her lap as Shinichi requested to let the child sleep comfortably than sleeping on the backseat.

"When did Ran-san died?", Shiho asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to", she quickly added.

"Ran died two years ago... Because of breast cancer...", his voice trailed off, his bangs covering his melancholic eyes. It hurt her to see him like this, even though the main topic was the person she hated since She was the one who took him away from her.

"I'm sorry..."

After a moment of silence, Shinichi thought it was his turn to change the topic.

"So… How was life in America? What was your job?"

"Nothing much. Just taught there until this job came up and I decided to take it", she responded looking at the car's window as Shinichi chuckled.

"What's so funny?", she snapped but gently to not awake the sleeping beauty.

"I can't imagine the calm and collected Miyano Shiho to be teaching kids!", Shinichi exclaimed as he laughed and Shiho playfully punched him.

"And what's that suppose to mean?", she asked clearly annoyed.

"Aw c'mon Shiho! Since when did you start to teach kids when I remembered they annoyed you to hell?", he asked still in his laughing fit.

"Shinichi Kudo!", she yelled.

After giving punches to Shinichi and calming down, she asked him, finally done a mental sorting at things that left her curious after she left to America.

"What happened to the Detective Boys?", she asked highly curious.

"They're already in 5th grade.", he answered.

"I know it fully, baka", she said calmly, rolling her eyes.

"Let's see… Yes, they help the police force solve murders sometimes. Genta and Mitsuhiko are still head over heels for Ayumi and all of them misses Conan and Haibara", he answered smiling at the memories.

"Still miss them ehh…", Shiho said smirking. "How about Professor Agasa?", she asked again.

"Hakase misses you like hell. He's asking many things as 'Is Ai-kun with you?' or 'Did you see Ai-kun?'. It's driving me crazy! Bet you 2 bucks he'll hug you for hours", he said sighing as Shiho manage to let out a sweat-dropp.

"_The same old Hakase…"_

"Is this your apartment?", Shinichi suddenly asked breaking Shiho out of her reverie.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kudo-kun", she answered taking Reina from her lap and settling her on the front seat. Taking her bag, she waved at Shinichi and shut the door but not before hearing him saying something that made her blush like hell.

"Welcome back home, Shiho"

The car finally went away while Shiho opened her apartment's door. Not even bothering to remove her clothes, she went directly to her room and dumped her body at the mattress.

"_I'll try to smile.. For him and his daughter… Just for the both of them.."_

"_I miss her... Her sarcastic remarks, her rare smiles and her eyes... They're so… So beautiful... I miss everything about her…"_

"Miyano-sensei… Otou-san…", Reina muttered in her sleep as Shinichi let a smile creep from his face. Shiho and Shinichi lay awake pondering about the things that happened many years ago.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"The antidote is finally ready, Kudo-kun...".

That sentence alone was enough to make a 7 year old boy hug a dumbfounded girl in the same age as him, twirling her as tears of joy came running down his cheeks.

"Thank you Haibara! Thank you, thank you!", he cried out in glee burying his face on the girls strawberry blonde hair as Haibara smiled and returned the hug.

"Your welcome, Kudo-kun…"

"Wait, how many did you make, Haibara?", Conan asked breaking the hug and looked at her squarely in the face. A smirk slowly made itself on his companions face.

"Two of course. I wouldn't want to miss the fun of taking the organization down", she answered before Conan pummeled her again.

"You're the best friend forever, Ai-chan!", he yelled while Ai found herself wanting to cry.

"_I won't cry. Never. His happiness is my happiness, even though… Even though he doesn't love me back."_

* * *

It was finally over. The Black Organization was finally captured. Gin, Vodka and Vermouth were being handcuffed while Ran, Shinichi and Shiho were nursing their wounds. Suddenly, Gin took a fallen gun from the floor and pointed it to Ran.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend, meitantei (detective)", Gin stated before pulling the gun's trigger. Shiho immediately ran towards Ran as the bullet hit her lower back.

"Shiho!", both teens yelled as Shinichi caught Shiho before she hit the ground. Jodie-sensei quickly knocked Gin before he can injure anyone while Shuichi yelled for another batch of medics to attend to Shiho.

"I'm glad your fine, Ran-san..", Shiho said her voice surprisingly not quivering.

"No.. You didn't have to that Miyano-san", Ran said crying.

"Excuse me", one of the paramedics said getting Shiho in a stretcher.

"Please be well Shiho and thank you..", Shinichi's voice trailed of as he and Shiho had an eye contact but was cut off when Shiho closed her eyes.

* * *

"Do you think she will accept? I mean, I did disappear for a year.", a jittery Shinichi asked a smirking Shiho. He finally got the courage to ask Her hand in marriage.

"_That's right, Shiho. Smirk and never let him know how you feel."_

"You love her right?", she asked as Shinichi nodded his head vigorously. "And she loves you too so why are you still nervous?", she said shrugging her shoulders as Shinichi's face beamed and hugged her again.

"Thanks for everything, Shiho", he said sincerely after breaking the hug. "I'll let you know right away after I ask her.", he added hugging her once again and finally left going to his date with Ran. Shiho watched his figure drift away, drift away form _her._

"_May you find happiness with her, Kudo-kun."_

* * *

"Thank you for making me as your bride's maid, Ran-san", Shiho said after putting her white dress and faced Kudo's future wife. They were in the dressing room, getting ready for Ran and Shinichi's wedding.

"Your welcome, Shiho-chan! Now come, we must be at the chapel in 30 minutes!", Ran ushered Shiho pushing her shoulders and they both went to the car.

"_Whatever I do, I can never hate you, Ran-san…"_

* * *

"Do you, Kudo Shinichi, take this woman, Mouri Ran, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be her loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?", the priest asked Shinichi as Shiho found her heart breaking and shattering into millions of pieces as he answered. Her sight became blurry because of unshed tears.

"I do."

"Do you, Mouri Ran, take this man, Kudo Shinichi, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be his loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?", the priest, once again asking Ran.

"I do."

"I now pronounce both of you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride", he announced as Shinichi's hand take Ran's veil away and kissed, a sweet kiss as the crowd applauded the new married couple. Shiho felt like walking away but she knew not to for her best friends happiness was in line.

"_After this, I can be free. Be free from this living hell and be like a normal 18 year old. I can hardly wait to go away…"_

* * *

While the reception was still going on, Shiho found herself being dragged by a bouncing Ran for the throwing of her bouquet.

"But Ran-san…", she objected but Ran cut her off.

"Shiho-chan, you're my bride's maid and I want you to be a part of this event. Please? For me and Shinichi?", she asked nudging Shinichi on the ribs as her husband quickly nodded.

"Oh alright", she answered for she knew she can't stand Ran's puppy eyes. Positioning herself, Ran threw the bouquet and every girl ran to catch it while Shiho only looked at it. Sonoko was about to get it but suddenly slipped on her gown, the bouquet bouncing from her hands and landed on the folded arms of a puzzled Shiho.

"_What the heck?!"_

After being congratulated by every girl, it was Shinichi's turn to throw the garter. Every man scrambled at his back, wanting to be the one who puts the garter on Shiho's legs. Shinichi threw it, high in the air and landed on the head of a surprised Shinichi. Shiho's eyes widened while everyone in the reception laughed at the groom.

"My bad", he chuckled.

"_What did that mean?"_

* * *

After the reception, Shiho quietly slipped away from the others and went to Agasa's house. Quickly changing her gown to a sleeveless turtle neck and a pair of khaki pants, she took her ticket and luggage. But before leaving, she took a pencil and paper, writing her goodbye to everyone and making sure no one can track her down. After putting it on her now bold desk, she flagged a taxi and headed towards Beika Airport.

"_Goodbye, everyone and hope you live a good life, Kudo-kun…"_

* * *

After the reception, Shinichi noticed that a certain strawberry blonde girl was nowhere to be found. He was about to look for her when his phone ringed. What the caller told him must be important according to Ran, for he quickly hung up and droved to Hakase's house not even bothering to say goodbye to his wife. After parking his car, he raced towards Agasa's house and almost kicked the professor's door down. Running towards Shiho's room, he snatched the piece of paper off of Agasa's hand and read it.

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry I didn't even say goodbye but I know it's for the best. _

_Make sure you take your diet, professor. And good luck in your new life, Kudo-kun._

_ Farewell, _

_ Shiho M._

_Ps. Don't even think of hunting me down, Kudo-kun._

Shinichi sank on his knees and gripped his head, frustrated.

"Why, Shiho, why?!", he asked to no one in particular as Hakase put his hand on his shoulders.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Turning of the lights, both Shiho and Shinichi drifted off to sleep…

* * *

_END!! Hope you like it everyone!_

_Review!!_

_Signing out, Akitsuki Akira._


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

HELLO!

And before all of you jump for joy because I have updated, I have to tell you, this is an Authors Note. Did anyone read the latest chapter of _Requited, Unrequited _called 'Christmas'? No? Well, go to my profile. Look for the story. Click it, then read the latest chapter. And DON'T FORGET TO READ THE NOTE BELOW THE STORY.

Done? Good.

The rewritten version of _Past, present, future_ is finally here. And it's new title is _New Beginnings_. And it has a new plot and everything.

I really hope you support it! Please read it! And review!

PS. Yes, I'm discontinuing this story. I see no reason to continue this since a better version is already published. I hope you understand.

~Akitsuki Akira


End file.
